Air-conducting elements are utilized in computer arrangements to guide air flows generated by fans in the interior of a case of the computer arrangement so that elements to be cooled of the computer arrangement are supplied with cooling air.
To supply the elements to be cooled with cooling air, the air-conducting elements are fastened with fastening devices, for example, by latching or screwing, for example, to a case or a system board of the computer arrangement. Among other things, it is problematic that, to fasten the air-conducing element, in most cases a considerable force is applied, which can lead to damaging the air-conducting element or other components of the computer arrangement.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a computer arrangement and an air-conducting element to reduce or limit the damage issue described above.